My Mediator
by yunnah-chan
Summary: Seorang mediator amatiran mencoba untk mempertajam keahlianya apa kah dia bisa? Apa mau mu?"/ Ahh terimakasih moderator," /KYAAAAA...! Ternyata kau Jin-kun, kau hampir berhasil membuat ku mati berdiri tadi!" / Berhentilah tertawa! Yang tadi itu sangat lah tidak lucu!"/ sengaja author buat dikit cerita nya... RnR please


Author : Haii... minna author kembali dengan fanfic baru author.

Kazusa : Lahhh fic yang kemarin belum kelar author. ..

Author : Heheh fic yang kemarin author bingung mau ngelanjutinya gimana *cengengesan.

Kazusa : Dasar author *sweetdrop

Author : Hehe author kepingin buat fic mirip dengan seseorang tapi alur ceritanya berbeda kok..

Kazuna : Author gak kreatif ah...

Author : Hehe Kan yang hampir sama judul dan pekerjaan nya saja tapi kalo ceritanya beda kok.

Karin : Hahh terserah author saja, yang penting fanfic yang kemarin harus si selesai titik gak pake koma.

Author : Iya iya besok author sambung tunggu dapat ilham dari tuhan dulu #plakkk

Karin : Oke dehh..

Author : Sipp.. dari pada memperpanjang waktu lebih baik kita buka ceritanya... semoga readers pada suka.. ^^ RnR please

Semua : Selamat membaca readerss

**Title : My Mendiator**

**Chapter 1 : Karin sang mendiator**

**Disclaimer : **kamichama karin © koge donbo

My moderator © yunnah-chan

**Rated : **T

**Genre : Romance, supernatural**

**Pairing : Kazurin**

**Warning : **ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, NGAK NYAMBUNG DLL

**Summary : **Apa mau mu?"/

Ahh terimakasih moderator," /KYAAAAA...! Ternyata kau Jin-kun, kau hampir berhasil membuat ku mati berdiri tadi!" /

Berhentilah tertawa! Yang tadi itu sangat lah tidak lucu!"/

Di sebuah tempat tinggal lah seorang gadis yang sangat ceria dan mempunyai sebuah tugas turunan dari keluarganya untuk mengusir para roh-roh dan hantu yang berniat jahat pada manusia. Gadis ini mempunyai parah yang sangat menawan, rambut brunette nya yang selalu diikat twintail oleh 2buah manik zaitun dan mempunyai mata emerlad yang berkilau membuat dirinya tampak cantik di hadapan para lelaki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanazono Karin mediator amatiran dan suka ceroboh. Saat di pagi hari menjelang pergi kesekolah Karin selalu menyempat kan diri untuk maraton di pagi hari agar stamina nya tetap terjamin, karena karin sering sekali telat makan dan kurang tidur gara-gara mengmengejar parah roh-roh yang lagi beraksi. Jadi, dia harus pandai- pandai menjaga stamina nya agar tidak drop. Selesai dari maraton Karin segera pulang kerumah dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kesekolah tak lupa ia memaka sarapan nya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Dalam perjalanan, Karin yang lagi menghabiskan sarap nya itu tiba-tiba terhentikan langkah nya saat melihat seorang roh manusia berada di depan jalan na. Segera Karin menaruh sarapan nya itu kadalam tas dan menggambil sebuah tongkat yang puncak nya terdapat bentuk bulan sabit. "Apa mau mu?" Tanya karin dengan mengacungkan tongkat nya kearah roh itu. "Ahhh jangan usir aku mediator, aku tak berniat buruk disini aku hanya ingin mencari tubuhku yang hilang," ujar roh itu meminta ampun. "Oh.. baik lah klau kau memang tak berniat jahat, kau aku lepaskn," ucap Karin seraya menurunkan tongkat yang dia acungkan tadi. "Ahh terimakasih mediator," ucap roh itu dan meninggal kan Karin. Setelah roh itupun pergi Karin pun segera mempercepat langkah nya menuju sekolah karena ia tau kalau ia sudah terlambat. Setiba di depan kelas Karin membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat perlahan dan berdoa agar dia tak kedulan dengan sensei.

KLEKK! itulah bunyi pintu #plakk di lempar Karin*

Pintu itu perlahan lahan terbuka dan ternyata doa Karin tadi terkabul. Di kelasnya taknada sensei yang lagi duduk manis menunggu nya. "Huffttt, untunglah kali ino aku selamat," ucap Karin pelan. Saat mau melangkah menuju tempat duduk nya tiba-tiba ada yang memegang bahu Karin, dengan perasaan cemas Karin pun membatin "Ohhh ... matilah aku,". Segera Karin menoleh kepalanya kebelakang, tampak lah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "KYAAAAA...! Ternyata kau Jin-kun, kau hampir berhasil membuat ku mati berdiri tadi!" Ucap karin kesal pada orang yang memegang bahunya tadi. "Hahaha... aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu saat ketawan terlambat oleh sensei," ucap Jin dengan seringa nya. "Berhentilah tertawa! Yang tadi itu sangat lah tidak lucu!" Ucap karin mengembungkan pipinya. "Haha... baik lah hhm," ucap Jin menahan tawanya. Merekapun langsung kembali ke mereka masing masing , tak lama kemudian sensei pun datang pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran demi pelajaran Karin lewati dengan santai nya meski ia tak mengerti apa yang diajarkn oleh sensei #brakkk (ditendang karin). Pelajaran pun selesai sekarang waktunya istirahat, Karin pun segera memasukan bukunya kedalam tasnya dandan memulai pekerjan nya sebagaimana mediator yaitu patroli keliling sekolah (author : kayak hansip aja)

(Karin : mau tak mau .. udah ada disekanario nya, udah lanjutin ceritanya)

(Author : oce)

Takut nya ada roh-roh jahat yag lagi menganggu/ merasuki manusia

(Karin: hei autauthor aku disini peran nya jadi mediator atau dukun sihh!.)

(Author : entah lah author juga tak tau)

( Karin : *sweetdrop*)

Saat Karin melewati perpus tiba-tiba ada sosok bayangan memanggil dirinya.

"Heii.. moderator amatiran-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Jangan lupa riview ya ^^**_


End file.
